Hablemos Hipotéticamente
by EmzF
Summary: Porque las conversaciones hipotéticas... ¿Son siempre tan hipotéticas? Ésto lo descubrirán Ron y Hermione una tarde de invierno entre discusiones y cartas a Viktor Krum en la Torre Gryffindor. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:**_ Nada de ésto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p>El invierno había llegado hacía un mes a los terrenos de Hogwarts, que en aquellos momentos estaba cubierto por un espeso y tupido manto blanco de nieve, donde se podía ver a algunos temerarios alumnos de primero jugando a una dura guerra de bolas cerca del helado lago.<p>

Mientras, la Torre Gryffindor se encontraba abarrotada de estudiantes que querían resguardarse de aquel frío sábado. Ron resopló por tercera vez en cinco minutos mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho a modo de enfado ¡Era sábado! ¿Por qué demonios tenía que estar él encerrado en la Torre? ¡Podría estar en Hogsmeade! ¡O entrenando al Quidditch! Pero no, y todo gracias a una estúpida ventisca ¡Ni que un poco de viento y nieve fuesen para tanto!

—¿Quieres parar ya Ronald? —Dijo Hermione sin levantar la vista del pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo—. Por más que resoples y te enfades no vas a salir de aquí, ya has oído a la profesora McGonagall, y como Prefecto deberías entenderlo mejor que nadie.

—¡Pero es sábado, Hermione! —Protestó él—. ¡Los sábados no son para estar encerrados! Por mucho que McGonagall lo diga; además, ¿Dónde están Harry y mi hermana?

Hermione por primera vez levantó la vista del largo pergamino y le dirigió una mirada del tipo _¿De verdad eres tan estúpido como para preguntarlo Ron? _Con una ceja alzada.

—¡Bah! Olvídalo —Dijo éste hundiéndose aún más en el sofá—. ¿Estás haciendo la tarea de la profesora Vector? —Preguntó el pelirrojo al ver la dimensión del pergamino de Hermione.

—No —Contestó ella sin dar más explicaciones.

—¿Entonces que haces? —Volvió a preguntar alzando la cabeza para ver lo que la chica escribía.

—Por mucho que intentes mirar, Ron, no vas a ver lo que estoy escribiendo —Dijo bruscamente poniendo la carta fuera del alcance de la vista del chico.

—¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo? —Dijo el chico empezando a enfadarse ante tanto misterio.

—Le estoy escribiendo una carta a Viktor.

—¿Viktor? ¿Qué Viktor? —Preguntó Ron desconcertado.

Hermione suspiró profundamente y dejó la pluma sobre la mesa, por alguna extraña razón Ron siempre había tenido cierta... aversión a su amigo Viktor Krum, bueno, siempre no, lo cierto es que pocos meses antes del Torneo de los Tres Magos el pelirrojo lo idolatraba ¡Incluso tenía una figura en miniatura del búlgaro! Pero de la noche a la mañana toda esa adoración pareció esfumarse para convertirse en un profundo odio.

—¿Cuantos Viktor conozco yo, Ron? —Dijo mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en el sofá que ocupaba Ron.

—¿Estás escribiendo a _Vicky_? —Preguntó haciendo incapié en el nombre de éste último.

—¡No le llames así Ron! —Exclamó Hermione—. Viktor es mi amigo ¡No quiero que te metas con él!

—¡Oh, venga ya, Hermione! No me puedo creer que seas tan ingenua —Dijo él—. ¿De verdad piensas que Krum es tu amigo? Lo que _Vicky_ quiere es algo más que tu amistad.

—¿Y qué si la quisiese? ¿Eh? —Increpó ella viendo como las ojeras de Ron enrojecían al mencionar al búlgaro.

—¡Pues que no me parece bien! —Exclamó él alzando la voz, haciendo que varias cabezas se girasen para mirarles—. Lo único que quería Krum era colarse debajo de tu falda, entérate de una vez por todas Hermione.

La chica sintió como un calor subía hasta sus mejillas ¡No podía creerse que Ron hubiese dicho aquello! ¿Qué se creía? ¿Que acaso ella no sabía cuidar de ella misma por si sola?

—Eres un imbécil Ronald Weasley —Dijo Hermione tratando de calmar su voz, no quería montar un escándalo en medio de la Sala Común—. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Viktor es cosa mía y sólo mía ¿Entiendes?

—Entendido —Contestó él secamente—. Sigue escribiendo a tu estúpido novio, que si no recibe noticias tuyas pronto seguro que se preocupa-

Hermione volvió a resoplar, y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad se volvió para mirar al pelirrojo, ¿Por qué terminaban así todas las discusiones en las que salía el nombre de Viktor?

—Viktor no es mi novio —Dijo ella intentando encontrar la mirada de Ron, que la rehuía sin descanso.

—Me da igual.

—¿Es que no lo has oído Ron? Viktor no es mi novio, pero ¿Y qué si lo fuese? ¡Imaginate que hipotéticamente lo fuese!

—Pues que a lo mejor hipotéticamente yo me enfadaba —Dijo él notando como cada vez sus orejas aumentaban de color a causa del enfado.

—Pues a lo mejor yo hipotéticamente yo no entendía tu enfado —Contestó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque yo hipotéticamente no quería que lo supieses.

—¡Olvidame Ronald Weasley! ¡Eres un inmaduro y siempre lo serás! —Exclamó ella poniéndose en pie haciendo que toda la Sala Común de Gryffindor se girase a mirarlos, a pesar de que estaban ya más que acostumbrados a sus continuas peleas.

La chica emprendió su camino hacia las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de las chicas, cuando notó una mano grande, suave y cálida que rodeaba sin dificultad y delicadeza su muñeca, haciendo girar su cuerpo con facilidad.

Hermione levantó su mirada y se encontró con los penetrantes ojos azules de Ron,intentó no levantar la vista hacia él, estaba demasiado furiosa, y sabía que si le miraba se le pasaría por completo todo el enfado. Lentamente la mano del pelirrojo fueron secando las lagrimas rebeldes que se le habían escapado a la chica.

—Lo siento —Susurró él—. No quiero que llores.

—Eres un idiota, Ron —Dijo ella en voz baja, aún sin mirarle—. No entiendo por qué te pones así con todo esto.

Él deshizo la presión que ejercía sobre la muñeca de la chica, haciendo que su brazo cayese pesadamente en uno de sus lados, como si de un cuerpo inerte se tratase, cogiendo el menton de ella buscando encontrar ambos ojos, azul contra marrón. Hermione sintió que iba a desfallecer en aquel mismo momento, que sus piernas no podrían sujetarla ni un mísero segundo más.

—Sí, sé que soy un idiota —Susurró él sin dejar de mirarla directamente a los ojos—. Pero me comporto así porque me importas Hermione, porque a lo mejor, hipotéticamente, me ponía celoso de Krum por saber que él te importaba de una manera que yo no lo hacía, que él podía estar cerca de ti de una manera que yo no lo hacía, y a lo mejor, hipotéticamente, me ponía celoso de todo eso, porque a lo mejor, hipotéticamente, me gustas más de lo que yo pensaba.

—Ahora eres un idiota por no decirme ésto antes —Dijo ella en un susurro con la voz entrecortada ante las palabras del pelirrojo, que colocaba sus grandes manos en su pequeña cintura.

Él esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado y se acercó más a ella, chocando nariz contra nariz. Hermione tan sólo pudo cerrar los ojos mientras un sonoro suspiro salía de sus labios. Ron colocó un mechón castaño detras de su oreja mientras decía.

—Siempre seré un idiota.

Y sin más hundió sus labios en los de una temblorosa Hermione, en ese mismo instante ambos supieron que a partir de ahí ya nada sería igual, pero ¿Qué más daba? Tan sólo importaban ellos dos, ellos dos y ese beso; no importaba Mcgonagall y sus ridículas normas, no importaba _Vicky_, no importaba dónde estaban Harry y Ginny, no importaban los aplausos y ovaciones que habían arrancado en la Torre Gryffindor, no, sólo importaba ese beso que les hacía volar hasta límites insospechados.

Sí, definitivamente el día de la semana preferido de Ronald Weasley era el sábado.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>


End file.
